With the increasing use of payment cards, such as debit and credit cards having a magnetic stripe or embedded chip with stored data, merchants have increased use of mobile payment processing terminals acting as the point-of-sale device. For example, mobile magnetic stripe and/or EMV card readers are capable of providing mobile payment processing at a merchant location or with a mobile merchant through a small device capable of being carried by the merchant or merchant's employees. These payment terminal devices often include a reader type component, as well as necessary hardware that may read payment data encoded on the cards memory (e.g., the magnetic stripe and/or EMV chip), as well as a communication component that may communicate the payment data to a computing device for payment processing. Thus, the payment terminal devices often connect to another computing device, such as mobile communication devices of the merchant or merchant's employees, where the mobile communication devices may have sales and payment processing applications to effectuate a sale and a payment from a customer to the merchant. However, these mobile payment terminal devices may require maintenance, which may interfere with usage of the mobile payment terminal devices, particularly where the merchant or merchant's employee may connect to a device and realize the device requires servicing. Moreover, with the variability in types of mobile communication devices, available hardware, and operating systems, certain mobile payment terminal devices having particular features and/or operability may be better suited for certain mobile communication devices, which may not be immediately apparent to the merchant or merchant's employee.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.